Loved Ones
by Shanleeworthy
Summary: Jace is fed up with Clary ignoring him, and needs her to show him something real: Rated M for swearing and future lemons. :)
**Loved Ones – Shanlee Worthy**

 **I do not own Mortal Instruments**

 **My own made up story which involves Classandra's characters.**

 **JPOV**

 _I was there and everything was clear. Her hands were gentle against my skin, leaving the slightest of tingles once they moved from one bit of skin to another. Her auburn hair falling below her waist, tickling her ribcage and falling around her face when she leant forward to kiss my chest. She looked at me, really looked at me with her emerald eyes, her long black lashes brushing her cheek when she blinked, the passion and love she held within was evident, making my body quake, and my large member down below, twitch in her favour._

 _Clary was so beautiful, it made me wonder, made me forget my being. I couldn't get enough of her oval face, blessed with freckles, her green eyes large and luminous, her small waist, extenuated with large hips, her plump breasts fitting perfectly in my hands, her long wavy hair falling below her waist, her irresistible long legs, toned from training. And I couldn't forget her heart, her courage, and kind attitude towards everything and anything. I loved her and she was the one for me –_

"Jace wake up!" her expression changed from passion to frustration, why the fuck was she telling me to wake up? I swear to the angel I was awake.

"Jace," I heard her say again, this time louder, my vision was blurry and the dream I hadn't realised I was in vanished around me. She was there in front of me, just like the dream, her hair falling around her face, although her expression wasn't passion, it was frustration and she was fully clothed. I frowned, remembering the dream.

"Fuck Clary," I breathed. "If you wanted to join me in bed all you had to do was ask." I said huskily, giving her a crooked smile. Her face changed from frustration to appreciation, flashing me a smile and showing her gorgeous white teeth, she got under the covers with me. Careful to not let her see, or touch my lingering erection from the dream she had awoken me from, I laced my arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head on my chest and let out a sigh.

"Jace, I need to get something off my chest." I smiled at the seriousness in her voice and turned my head slightly to look down at her face. She looked up at me with big eyes, lips in a perfect line, large and plump. Oh how I wanted to kiss them, and continue the dream I just had, my mouth betrayed my mind.

"Is it your shirt? I can arrange that for you." I said jokingly, although deep down I knew I wasn't joking. She slapped my chest, and rolled her pretty green eyes.

"No Jace," she smiled. "I need to ask you something, but you need to answer truthfully, okay?"

I raised my eye brows; she really was really being serious. Clary and I had known each other for 2 years now, and we shared a number of passionate kisses. But lately, she's been ignoring me, acting like she doesn't have feelings for me, and its been pissing me off. Maybe she's realised and has come to confront me? I don't know but I was starting to get worried. Pushing that thought out of my head I let out a quiet sigh, and gave her one of my womanizing smiles.

"I will answer truthfully as long as you _do_ something for me first." I watched her brows furrow together, obviously weighing up the options. Her emerald eyes met mine, my heart ached for her. And at that moment I needed her touch, something, and anything. She was simply breathtaking, and the best part about it was, she didn't even know, she was clueless to how beautiful she was. The way her freckles complemented her small nose and plump lips, her auburn hair long luscious waves falling beneath her shoulder blades, almost touching the small of her back, her large luminous eyes, complemented by dark, long lashes, her oval face almost looking as if it was airbrushed, and of course her tiny waist, followed by voluptuous hips and a flat stomach. Her lips parted as if to say something, but stopped herself before she continued. She looked down, and sighed. "Jace -"she began to say before I interrupted her.

I placed my pointer finger under her chin, and motioned her to look at me "Look at me Clary. I want your full attention." I smiled trying to hide my excitement. She looked up, blushing. She was just as affected by my touch as I was with hers. All joking tendencies left my body, and I was all seriousness. "I want you to kiss me Clary, and I want you to show me that you love me, just as much as I love you."

Her emerald eyes closed, and her lips parted. She was waiting for me to kiss her. I placed my hand on her freckled face, and leaned in until my lips connected with hers in sync. She didn't hesitate, her plump lips clashed with mine our teeth grazing lightly as I opened my mouth to allow her more access. The arm that was around her shoulder, was now exploring her womanly curves, how her hip dipped down into her petite waist, her flat stomach moving slightly as her breath hitched at my touch. I loved her, so much. I would do anything in my power for her. She wrapped her leg around my waist letting me roll her onto her back, so I was now placed above her. She opened her eyes slowly, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she observed our position. I leaned down to kiss under her ear lightly, while my left hand stroked her arm feeling goose bumps raise. A soft moan escaped her lips, almost causing me to lose myself right at that moment. I closed my eyes, and took in her glorious scent. She always smelt like apples, and it made me wonder how she would taste between her legs. My member twitched in appreciation, as I lowered my groin to meet hers, so we were touching in the right places. I looked back up, her eyes were closed, lips parted and her breathing was extremely heavy, much like mine. I brought my face down to her ear, letting my lips touch her ear lobe.

"I love you Clary, please don't hide from me any longer." I whispered into her ear, whilst I ran my right hand down her side to the hem of her white t-shirt. I looked up at her angelic face, expecting to see worried green orbs staring back at me, but I got the complete opposite. Her brows were furrowed together in concentration, her eyes were closed, she was biting her bottom lip and her back was arching, taking this as an invitation, I snaked my hand up her torso carefully, feeling her ribs protrude as she breathed in, her breath hitching. I closed my eyes at the sensation her skin was sending to my groin. I slid my hand further upward towards her left breast, the contact made her gasp and her eyes flew open, my fingers laced a crown around her already erect nipple, tugging lightly and circling causing her to shut her eyes and throw her head back into the pillow with a loud groan. I removed my hand from her breast, and took both hands to the hem of her shirt again. I felt her hands grab mine, causing me to stop immediately.

"Clary, are you-." Her finger went to my lips, stopping me from asking my question.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, a sweat bead falling into her cleavage, her eyes wide and blazing with lust, she wanted this just as much as I did. But why did she stop? "Jace, I love you. That's what I had to get off my chest," her eyes closed, and I waited in anticipation for what she had to say next. Her eyes opened, locking onto mine. "And I want you to make love to me."

I didn't waste any time, and either did she. She pulled me against her chest, our mouths glued together moving rapidly, the kiss held so much meaning there was love, lust and passion. She was ready and so was I. I've had sex before, but not when it mattered, my body began to shake uncontrollably and Clary's mouth stopped. "Jace?" she looked into my eyes, and I looked back. My large member was throbbing I needed her now. My mouth shot back down to hers, a low growl leaving my throat, I slid her shirt off of her body throwing it to the floor, desperate to get to another piece of her clothing. She tugged at my shirt and I helped her lift it of my body. We sat on our knees staring at each others body for a while, until one of her small delicate hands reached for my chest, her emerald eyes never leaving mine. I closed my eyes at the sensation as her hand slid to the waist band of my jeans, I opened my eyes slowly to see her obviously staring at the bulge in my jeans. "Here," I said taking her hands and placing it on my bulge. I leaned forward and kissed underneath her ear. "Have you ever been in a situation like this before Clary?" I whispered into her ear. She shook her head slowly and inside I felt joy, and then it turned into a hunger for her. I was going to be her first.

"I'm going to help you Clary," I kissed her shoulder. "Start by undoing the belt," I instructed softly. She undid the belt and threw it to the ground, going to the buttons she undid them one by one, I got up to slide my jeans off of my legs, I sat back on my knees on the bed in just a pair of black boxers looking into her eyes. "Now if you're up to it Clary, place a hand on me now, it will feel different as the cotton on these boxers is thin," she shuffled closer to me, never taking her eyes away from mine. I felt her hand on the waist band of the boxers and my breathing quickened, she slid her hand down the boxers and straight to my shaft gripping it. "Oh.. yes Clary good." I cooed. I felt her climb onto my lap and straddle my waist, her lips at my neck, placing feather like kisses to my ear.

"I can't wait any longer Jace, please make love to me." She moved into my line of vision and laid back, causing me to fall on top of her. The rest of our clothes came off, we were naked, every part of our bodies were touching except for the parts we both wanted to be touching. I slid my hand down her torso to her pelvic bone, and to her centre, I took two skilful fingers and rubbed up and down her folds, when I felt how wet she was, I could swear my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Fuck Clary, you're so ready for me."

"Y-yes Jace, please I need you." She was begging now, and my cock was begging me too.

"Where do you need me baby?" I obviously knew where she wanted me, I just wanted to here her innocent little self say it.

"I need to inside me Jace, p-please."

I positioned myself between her perfect legs, my tip sliding up and down her delicate centre. I reached over clary my muscles flexing, and picked up the foil package, I rolled it over my length, Clary was watching me intently. "Are you sure Clary?" She looked at me, and smiled.

"I have never been so sure in my life," With that I slid myself inside slowly, kissing her lips softly and passionately calming her. She was moaning my name, and I felt her flinch and at that moment I knew I had just taken her innocence. I stayed still until I felt her hips buck underneath me "Don't stop, please Jace." She moaned into my neck. I bent my neck down slowly to kiss her, and began to move slowly not wanting his moment to end too quickly. I was moaning her name quietly, and she was moaning mine. I began to speed up, thrusting in and out her insides clenching around me, she was nearing her release. She dug her nails into my back, and screamed my name, and that was it. We both came together, I gripped her hand and she clenched hers around mine. I fell on top of her and she began to laugh.

"So this is what I've been missing out on." She rolled over to face me, her auburn hair falling around her breasts and face, her eyes glazed, she was tired. I drew her into my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You are now mine forever Clary Fray, no more running and pretending you don't love me." I whispered into her hair sarcastically.

"And you are mine Jace Wayland, and you will not blackmail me into kissing you again." I was cracking up now and so was she.

"Well you enjoyed it, didn't you?" I tested, she looked up and me and raised her left eyebrow.

"Of course," She rolled us over so she was on top, her centre was touching my already hard member. "That's why we are going round two."

 **Updated! Sorry to leave my 5 reviewers in the dark.**

 **Here is the rest of the heated scene :)**

 **I love you guys and thank you again for reviewing and favouriting.**

 **Shanlee**


End file.
